Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a protective canopy and barrier for a slow-moving vehicle such as a bicycle, other peddled vehicle or a kayak that provides UV radiation protection and a rain barrier for the occupant of the bicycle, and specifically to a highly visible UV shade and rain barrier that is easily attached to a bicycle or kayak using hollow or segmented, collapsible tubes under tension.
Description of Related Art
Slow-moving manually propelled or guided vehicles such as bicycles, other peddled vehicles and kayaks expose the occupant to outdoor elements such as solar radiation and rain. In the case of bicycles, the occupant is also exposed to automobile and other vehicular traffic in busy areas that can be very dangerous for the occupant of a bicycle. The invention described herein can provide a protective, light-weight canopy that is easily installed on a bicycle or kayak, that is sturdy while riding in wind and provides UV radiation protection and rain protection for the occupant and is highly visible to third parties in the area of the bicycle.